


O.B.A

by pachapple



Category: O.B.A
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29705127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pachapple/pseuds/pachapple
Summary: Hi TBD waddup
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

A heavy silence sat unmoving in the middle of the hall. Students surrounding him took a step back; their faces stretched with wide eyes and slack jaws. Vivian felt a burning sensation in his left hand, one that was painful yet unfortunately familiar. All of a sudden, Vivian felt that the floor’s wax-coated wood couldn’t be anymore interesting when his ears caught the murmurs and whispers of his pairs.  
“That’s dark magic!” one hissed.  
“He’s using that dangerous magic again.” another spat.  
Vivian grit his teeth as the murmurs only got louder. It wasn’t his fault. He didn’t ask to be rarity among the wizard community.

“Settle down!” A booming voice that belonged to the kingdom’s Overlooker ordered. The wrinkled man lifted his hand and pointed at the spiralling black tendrils that were slithering up Vivian’s arm. With an almost blinding golden light, the Overlooker’s fingers glowed and the dark smoky tentacles hissed and crackled into nothingness. Vivian let out a grateful breath but did not dare to look up yet. “I do not think that I need to explain why your usage of dark magic is banned, Vivian,” the Overlooker stated, “look up when I talk to you, boy.” Quickly, Vivian glanced up at his elder. The pale sorcerer viewed the Overlooker’s downtilt brows and disapproving eyes.  
“I know and I promise I didn’t mean to use it again,” his voice came out in a weak reply, “it just. . . kind of happened.” He glanced back down at his feet.

As if the first silence wasn’t enough, another came to plop down right next to it. Tension set on Vivian’s shoulders and he frowned to himself at his own stupidity. Of course a teleportation spell would get him into this kind of trouble. It always had.

“Well there’s not much we can do, then, can we?” The Overlooker sighed and Vivian brought his head up yet again. “Vivian, my child, we’ve tried to help you as much as we could and nothing seems to be working, plus I fail to believe that the problem lies with the school-” Vivian supposed that the Overlooker was right, “-so I also believe that it is best, for everyone’s safety, that you leave and find a new path to follow, preferably one that does not involve magic.”

When the Overlooker said this, Vivian had thought his ears had failed him. He was getting kicked out. With his mind’s voice, he cursed himself.

Rarities like him were outcasts; seen as too powerful for their own good. Magic users typically didn’t have children with those that had affinities opposite to their own - these being: Fire and Water, Air and Earth and, of course, Dark and Light. Most of the offsprings would result in disaster.  
Dark and Light mixes were especially treated unfairly out of fear. Being able to use a mixture of two powerful magic types and one being connected to all things evil was undoubtedly a scary thing, Vivian had to admit. Furthermore, he could hardly control his dark magic and his light magic that should be balancing it out severely lacked which is the reason as to why his mother had sent him to the school at such a young age. He hadn’t seen her since, which left an aching feeling in his chest, for he had failed his mother and himself.

Instead of making a scene, Vivian simply bowed and swiveled on his heels towards the hall doors. With a hand, he pushed the thing open and took up speed towards the magic-induced main doors. The magic that protected these doors were made with a Light and Earth affinity, most likely casted by the headmaster. The Light was a sort of warning that only those with Dark magic could sense and the Earth magic was there to keep the doors sturdy, in case of an attack. They were open, as it was only just past noon, which showed a view of the outside world. Past the doors, the sky was clear of any clouds and the sun was high and cooler than that of summer. Birds chirped their songs with passion and a slight breeze brushed the foliage.

Due to being stuck in the school walls for the past twelve years: Vivian’s skin crawled with nervousness; his eyes pinched at the incoming breeze; his lungs pushed out the old stale school air and filled with the new, town one; carefully, he took his first step out of the school in years.

And it was. . . underwhelming.

The streets - although bustling with market business - were quite comforting because no one knew him and he knew no one. As Vivian walked down the crunchy, stone road, nobody paid him any mind, which he very much appreciated.

In the corner of his black eye, Vivian noticed a few beggars. Their eye colours were dim, the telling sign of having a Dark affinity. Frowning, the pale boy continued on, hoping that he wouldn’t end up like that.

In a flash, Vivian was tumbling back as his hands clutched at his torso, right where his stomach was. All he had seen where forest colours and light blue before his ass had suddenly decided to make friends with the ground. Groaning, Vivian turned his head left to right as he looked for the perpetrator that had rammed into him. Luckily he didn’t have to look for long as said perpetrator was right in front of him with a dazed look on his rich brown face. The kid shook his head, blinked a few times and finally focused his attention on Vivian as his mouth widened into a huge grin. “Sorry about that,” the young boy itched the back of his succulent-like green hair, “I didn’t see you.”

“I can tell.” Vivian got up and dusted at his backside. He hoped that the white side of his kimono-styled top hadn’t been ruined. The teen slightly glared at the boy who was currently fixing his light blue scarf.

“What’s your name, by the way?” The young one blinked his wide forest eyes at Vivian, who in turn narrowed his own. Vivian sighed and supposed that giving the boy his name wouldn’t trouble him much.

“It’s Vivian.” he answered.

“Oh, cool! The names, Aiko. Nice to meet you, Vivian.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 1!!


	2. Chapter 2

In front of him, the boy - Aiko - stood with his weight on his left leg; his hands on his hips and his mouth showcased a giant grin. Black Iris-absent eyes noticed a long staff strapped to the boy’s back seemingly made of stone. The top jutted out in an awkwardly cut yin-like shape, a ball of never-ending swirling air rested in the crook of the stone.  
Vivian raised a brow as Aiko waved a hand between them, almost as if he was beckoning the older teen. “Look, this is what I’m thinking,” Aiko leaned into Vivian’s personal space, “you and me should totally team up! Adults don’t take me seriously, so it’s hard to stay out of trouble, but you- you look like the serious type.”

Vivian chuckled awkwardly and gently pushed the boy out of his space. Hadn’t they just met not even five minutes ago and he was already willing to team up? Had the kid suggested this to people before? How had he survived with such blind trust? How long had he been out surviving without knowing the risks? Where on Earth were this kid’s parents!? Vivian was getting a headache just thinking about it. “I don’t know, we just met. We can’t trust each other.”  
“Well why not?”  
“Stranger danger, Aiko. Haven’t you heard of it?” Vivian waved a hand at the youngster and went on his way. It didn’t take long to realise that the boy was following him.  
“Nah, where I come from we all knew each other. Everyone was so kind and welcoming and trusting and I think that everyone else can be like that, you just gotta try a little.”  
“That sounds like a plan to get yourself killed.” Vivian remarked, slightly concerned for Aiko. He came to a stop when the bottom of his top was tugged.  
“It’s only dangerous with bad people and. . . you don’t look bad, you just look- um- I forgot the word; but that doesn’t matter! You just look good and I’ve decided that we should team up so that is what we’re going to do.”

In that moment, Vivian decided that perhaps he should’ve headed straight for the forest instead of walking down the market. At least then he’d be surrounded by nature and it’s hushed voices instead of being tugged at by what seemed to be a small, lost child. Speaking of children. . .  
“Where are your parents?”  
At this, Aiko’s grin quickly lost the brightness it had earlier. “They’re at home,” he stated simply, his eyes straying from Vivian’s before quickly jumping back to them, “they said that they couldn’t come on the adventure with me, so I’ve been on my own for a while. But it’s okay! I made friends and some of them taught me how to steal, so I never go hungry! I thought stealing was bad, though, but they said it’s okay. The adults still get angry when I do it, haha, I guess they just didn’t get the memo - though there was this one woman who gave me a baguette for free. Can you believe that? A whole baguette for free because she said I was cute! Which I’m not, I’m too old to be cute.”  
There was a pause at which Vivian hoped he was done, but was not blessed with such luck.  
“By the way, I’m ten. I bet you thought I was like, twelve, because I look so smart and stuff, I totally get that. You see, my mum always said-”  
“Okay, okay! Thank you for the story but I just wanted to know the whereabouts of your parents.” Vivian hushed Aiko. Without another word, Vivian began walking again and paid small attention to the bouncy footsteps beside him. Aiko was talking about pretty much everything and nothing. Stories were told of free food, beautiful friends (which he admitted to having several crushes on) and a dragon. Honestly, Vivian hadn’t a clue how the story had turned to a red nosed, pink eared dragon, but alas Aiko carried on as if he hadn’t a care in the world.

“Where have you been staying, by the way?” Aiko asked out of seemingly nowhere.  
“The school.” Vivian replied. Aiko was starting to tire him out with all the chatter.  
“Oh? Don’t you have a home to go back to? Maybe we could become- like- roommates or something. I had a roommate once, back in my home kingdom but one day this couple came and took him and my parents said I was never gonna see him again, which is sad because he was really cool and we played stick and wheel together which he was really bad-”  
Vivian quickly interrupted the boy before he could go on another monologue, “That’s where I’m going right now. I haven’t seen my mother in a while so she might be surprised.”

And oh did Vivian wish he was seeing his mother’s surprised face.  
When they had finally made the trek there, something was not right. Even the hyper Aiko was quiet from the tense aroma secreting from the outside walls of his house. Vivian swallowed his nerves and made his way to the front door, his lanky fingers grasped the handle, fully expecting it to be locked but the door easily gave way.  
Vivian made his way inside and ignored the shocked gasp that escaped Aiko’s throat. The house had been ransacked; books and debris littered the floor. Bedroom doors hung uselessly on their hinges, refusing to let go. “What happened?” Aiko whispered and god Vivian wished he was able to answer, it was almost enough to make his deeper feelings bleed out of his shell.  
“I’m going to look around, there might be clues.” Vivian said carefully, his voice worked to keep calm.  
“I’ll help! It looks bad but I bet your mum’s fine, Vivian. I can like, feel it in my bones and stuff.” Aiko threw up a thumbs up before making his way into the kitchen.

Vivian turned back to what used to be the bookshelf and went over to it. He looked over scrolls and pages that detailed spells and potions, but were too destroyed to truly make out. With a surprisingly steady hand, Vivian picked up a page titled “affinity conversion”. He remembered his mother mentioning something like that when he was very young, and how she said that their family would be normal if she perfected it. He had no doubt in his mind that it must’ve had something to do with the darkness inside of him. There was a weird cracking sound from the kitchen but Vivian chalked it up to Aiko probably tripping over.

The creak of the wooden floor allerted him to Aiko’s presence, who was currently throwing a bitten apple up into the air while catching it with one hand. “Where did you get that?” Vivian asked, brows tilted down.  
“The pantry,” Aiko shrugged and took another bite, “there’s still a lotta good stuff in there.”  
Vivian turned fully around to him. “Still?” he looked around, “So this must’ve happened recently.”  
Now in possession of this knowledge, a new hope burned in the depths of Vivian’s heart. His mother probably was still alive and he felt it was his job to find her. Showing a small smile of his own, Vivian ruffled Aiko’s hair, who groaned in mock offense. “Thanks,” he stated simply.  
Aiko glanced down, “Yeah, yeah…” he looked back up again, a grin wide on his face, “See? This is why I told you we should team up! Oh, by the way, why did you guys keep gold in the floorboards? I was looking through your cupboards and my foot fell right in, then I felt a pouch and it was like, full of gold and stuff! Sweet find, right?”  
Vivian chuckled, “I was about to go get that. I’m surprised whoever did this didn’t take it, I guess it really was a good hiding place after all.” Even though he said this, Vivian was still curious as to why. Were these not your average bandits?

With the pouch now securely strapped to his side, Vivian made his way from the house with Aiko by his side. They had agreed to go to a local pub to ask around for any clues as to what might have happened to Vivian’s home. The idea had been suggested by Aiko, and, despite Vivian’s first inner concerns - people could be scary sometimes - he agreed that it would be the best way to get information, and he wasn’t too opposed to the idea of Aiko doing most of the talking.

Coming up to the pub, Vivian recognised it as the same one his mother had told him about; the one that his father used to visit quite often. She had told him quite a funny story of him coming home drunk, for he rarely did, and that he had pulled her into a tight embrace and refused to ever let go again. Vivian didn’t remember what he looked like, so he guessed that his father’s promise of never letting go was false.  
They were met with questionable glances when they entered the pub. People of different shapes and sizes wondered why two teenages had just entered. Aiko, seemingly oblivious to the stares, bounced over to the bar and scrambled his way up onto one of its stools. On the other hand, Vivian followed more camly and took his own seat without any fuss. 

“Hey ‘tender, my friend and I have a few questions,” Aiko placed an elbow quite firmly on the bar and put on his best “grown up” voice. Vivian’s eyelid twitched. The bartender, a burly lady with dark, long curls, slid over to them with a cheeky grin on her face.  
“What might they be, boy?” She asked simply.  
Vivian caught the sigh before it escaped his mouth when Aiko turned and motioned at him. “Uhm, the house, south-west of here. . . Do you know what happened to it?” Vivian replied.  
“I’ve heard bits and pieces,” she started, “but you’ll have to buy a drink before you get any information out of me.”  
At this, Vivian really did sigh and paid for Aiko’s order of orange juice. “Okay, now will you tell us?”  
The lady smiled and crossed her arms, “Folks around town have been saying that the lady living there was working on something, some kind of big spell-” the affinity conversion, Vivian guessed, “-and the higher ups weren’t too fond of it. After word spread around town and the Bodies heard about it, there was a bit of a commotion and then she was just. . . gone! Some say she escaped, others say she’s in jail.”

Vivian frowned. He really hoped his mother wasn’t rotting in a cell somewhere.

“But,” the bartender continued, “there’s another sorcerer that she may have been in touch with. He’s a potion’s specialist and one of the smartest, magic informed sourcerer out there. If you find him, you might get more answers.” With this, she nodded at them and left to tend to another customer.  
Vivian glanced at Aiko, who’s eyes had lit up with excitement and determination.  
“A really smart guy? Ain’t knowledge power and stuff? Vivian, we should go find this guy! He could probably teach us stuff and make us stronger!”  
“Who said I wanted to get stronger?”  
“Of course you do! Everyone does! Y’know, before I came here there were a bunch of bad people and everytime I tried to fight them, I lost big time. If we go to this guy and get super duper strong, we can go beat up the bad guys that probably took your mum!”  
After some thought, Vivian supposed the plan wasn’t a bad one. He did want to find his mother after all, and, if the man really was so knowledgeable and really could help them get stronger or at least help them be more in control of their magic - well, Vivian might just get over his fear of his Dark affinity.

Curiosity was quick to grab a hold of him. “Mm. We should go find him, ask him about mother and about training.” Vivian agreed. Aiko grinned at him before he downed his orange juice and hopped off of the stool. The boy fixed his scarf as the bartender from earlier came over to take his glass.  
“Oh, ma’am, do you know where this guy is?”  
The bartender glanced up, “I’ve heard that he’s a merchant, so he might be down the market near the school, or the other market a day’s walk north of here.”

“Well, what are you waiting for? Let’s go, Vivian!” A rough hand grabbed Vivian’s own and he was quite unceremoniously yanked out of the pub by a very excited Aiko. Vivian couldn’t help but wonder about this man and how he got involved with his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter 2~


End file.
